c student be gone
by iron-the-lightbearer
Summary: what if Danny was a genius like the rest of his family. /warning: English is not my native language.\\
1. meet the siblings

c student be gone

what if Danny was a genius like the rest of his family.

chapter 1 meet the siblings

"**Jazz, Danny**! come down here, we want to show you something you'll never forget."

This was not the first time the Fenton children heard this sentence in fact they heard it a lot.

"dad? this is not going to be like the Fenton-microwave is it? no one going to turn into a blonde? " the orange haired girl asked.

"what Jazz means is, are you sure there are no consequences for any living being in your proximity? " the once again raven haired boy asked.

"don't be silly Danny we would never purposely endanger anyone, we always make precautions and safeguards so, yes we are sure everyone is safe. and if something goes wrong it will be a accident. " the very responsible Maddie Fenton responded. "and the Fenton-microwave _accident_ wasn't all bad. now we know that you`ll make a very cute blond. "

"oke! can I have everyone's attention. " the orange hasmat-suit wearing man said "as some of you might know your mother and I have been working on a secret project for a while now." Jack`s face became serious setting the fenton siblings on edge "you might have some question`s like 'does this big secret project have something to do with that **_huge_** hole I made you dig in the basement wall two months back' " Jack suddenly felt very uncomfortable under the dead stares he got from his children and decided to skip his half hour speech "the answer is yes, behold the Fenton-ghostportal! " Jack pulled on a tarp revealing the most advanced piece of technologies the Fenton`s ever created.

Danny and Jazz stood in awe in front the portal. "they actually build it " Jazz said to herself. she and Danny had a discussion about the portal half a year ago . the top ten reasons why not to have a portal to the netherworld in a family home. they had a huge argument with their parents about not building the portal, a argument that they won. "I knew we won that argument to easy" she told Danny

"I thought you weren't going to build the portal!" Danny didn't know how to feel at the moment. he felt betrayed but also very excited, excitement he also saw in his sister.

"yah, that's why we kept it a secret from you two." Jack said enthusiastically "we knew that when you see the portal you`ll forgive us for lying."

Danny and Jazz where torn. on one side their parents lied to them, on the other side there was a new toy in the lab. one they could also play with.

"Jazz, Danny. I think we can learn a lesson from this" Maddie went into full parental mode "if there is something you want to do and you are not allowed to do it, do it in secret." oke... maybe not full parental mode "and if you're caught have a back-up plan."

"so... when are you going to activate it?" Danny asked knowing full well how dangerous the portal actually was.

"well, your father and I have talked about the perfect time to activate it and we've decided to do it now" Maddie could barely contain her excitement. she had put an incredible amount of time in the portal project and the thought of finally getting some results made her absolutely giddy. "were doing a test run to see how stable the vortex will be. once the system recorded all the information it will automatically shut-down." "after the second activation you kids can play with it."

"but remember, you kids can only play with it when we are both present." the kids were slightly shocked that there dad was giving the warning. normally if they wanted something mom wouldn't approve of they would go to dad. "kids, we let you play with a lot of things in the lab because we know how they work and are able to tell you how they work. but the portal... well... it`s new ground and we aren't sure what it`s fully capable of."

"oke, dad we`ll be careful. so what do we have to do before we activate it?" Jazz asked knowing that activating something like the portal needed some extra safety measures.

"first we will apply this ectoplasm repelling lotion to our skin. then we put on those new hasmat-suits and welding goggles. and when you`re done with that we`ll all stand behind this lead covert concrete wall... " "any questions?"

"besides the standard 'are you sure this is safe?'. what's the lotion for? " Danny said looking at his new hasmat-suit

"and what's with the new suits " Jazz added.

"the lotion is for making sure your skin doesn`t absorb any of the portal`s ectoplasm." Maddie answered "the gate uses a more toxic and potent version of the ectoplasm we normally use." 'because its radioactive' thought Maddie but wouldn't dare say it to her children knowing how they`ll react. "as for the hasmat-suits. we just wanted to give you new ones."

Jack and Maddie had been trying for years to get their children to wear hasmat-suits but Jazz refused saying that if Danny and herself had any change at being normal they couldn`t be seen dead in them.

"who wants to help me get this lotion on!" Jack asked bringing back horrible memories for the Fenton siblings

"sorry dad. but Danny already is my lotion buddy. " Jazz made a decision long ago that awkward sibling memories are much less damaging to the psyche than horrible traumas involving lotion and your dad.

"can`t disappoint Jazz. sorry dad. but mom will love to help you" Danny remembered the day Jazz told him about her master plan on surviving their parents. they calculated that if they share everything, help each other with everything, have perfect teamwork and never lie to each other that they`ll have a 84% change of actually keeping their limbs. it worked so far and it also helped them cope with the fact that they weren't normal children.

Maddie gave her children a knowing smile "take your time because if I'm going to do this alone" she looked at Jack "this will take a while"

"thanks mom we`ll be upstairs" Danny said hurriedly. not wanting to see the horror that is Jack Fenton naked. grabbing the lotion and the hazmat-suites he stormed out of the lab. his sister nor far behind him.

"my room or your room?" Danny asked holding the lotion in front of him so his sister could see it.

"your room. we don`t want to mess up my room for the slumber project." you may ask 'slumber project?' isn`t it 'slumber party'? the Fenton children never _ever_ had someone over at their house and that made people curious about their home life. the main reason that they never had someone over was obviously their parents. but a week before school starts those probl... parents were going on a vacation.

first it was a family vacation but Jazz convinced her parents that she was mature enough to take care of the house when they were gone 'and babysit Danny'. and so the Fenton siblings started to conspire.

phase one: make house normal enough that slumber-subject one to six wont freak-out.

phase two: rig the house to be safe for teenagers.

phase three: make the presence of the little brother known and observe the reaction.(in case of negative reaction little brother will be deposited to subject Tucker`s house.)

phase four: keep slumber-subject one to six entertained until the four day time window closes.

phase five: destroy all evidence of project 'slumber' .

everything was ready to go. all 'normal things' where stored in Jazz her room and the room itself was transformed in a room that people would expect from Jasmine Fenton. all the equipment necessary for rigging the house where stored in Danny`s room.

why would these kids go through so much trouble for a slumber party. well... have you ever heard of the Fenton house of horror. where the walls and floor are covert in blood, where the food comes alive, where you can never blink because if you do you`ll give the Fenton's a chance to do something horrible to you.

Jazz and Danny had to sit through those stories every time there parents did something in public. their family stories were the ghost stories of the public.

but that was going to change because if those six girls can survive at their house without experiencing anything traumatic, then their lives would maybe improve.

"Jazz, about phase two. how are we going to disconnect the portal from the grid?" Danny had plans to shut-down all of Fenton-works but he didn't have a plan for the portal.

"we need to change some plans. instead of doing everything together we will have to split our jobs " the original plan was that on Monday Jazz and Danny would clean and decorate the house with normal things to hide the abnormal things. and Danny would shutdown the Fenton-grid on Tuesday while Jazz would go shopping with her friends(slumber-subject one to six) for food and girl stuff. "I`ll decorate the house and you study the portal blueprints."

"you want to clean and decorate the entire house, alone in a single day" Danny asked skeptically "that is impossible"

"well it`s not like we could call in some help or something." even though Jazz had friends they were not friends she would trust with a job like this. also they were the people she was trying to fool.

"what about Sam and Tuck? they could help and they already know we`re freaks."

"I don't know. are you sure we can trust them? I don`t want more rumors about us than there already are."

"they were the ones that helped me hide the zombie sandwich. that was two years ago and we`re still friends even though I slip up all the time with my weirdness." Danny just had to smile at the thought of his friends. they made Jazz her friends look like enemies. "they can even stay a night."

"I.. uh.. oke. but they have to follow my schedule."

"I`ll call them tonight." Danny closed the door of his room and looked at Jazz sitting on his bed. they both knew what was to come but surprisingly it didn`t bother them "when did this stop being embarrassing? " Danny asked.

"probably the tenth time we had to do this. " Jazz said already in progress with removing her shirt.

"heh.. with the right motivation "a huge hairy father "you can make siblings do anything. " Danny said while removing his pants.

"by the way, don`t you think there`s something wrong with these hasmat-suits?" the now fully naked Jazz Fenton asked while getting the lotion. "they look different."

"they look less bulky. in fact they look skin tight." previous hasmat-suites were always bulky but moistly dorky. "think they`re going to play the 'you can wear it under your clothes.' card " their parents must`ve put a lot of work in getting a fully functional hasmat-suit in cat-suit form. "you don`t think dad is going to wear one, do you?"

they could only hope their father wouldn`t wear one in public.

"Danny could you get my back" Jazz asked keeping her hair from her back.

"I'm on it." they`ve done this many times and were finished in no time at all.

"here`s your hasmat." Danny threw the suit at Jazz who caught it.

but getting the suit on your body was a challenge itself. "Danny. some help. these things are really tight "

but Danny was having some problems of his own "I know. it`s like they`re designed to never come off" realization suddenly hit Danny "they are designed to come off. right?"

after several minutes of struggling and pulling, the hasmat`s where on, and the siblings were surprised with how they looked.

Jazz was wearing what looked like a teal cat suite with black gloves and boots. because the suite was skin tight no curve of her body was left for the imagination. "damn. this is a definite no for public places. Jazz Fenton isn't supposed to look voluptuous nor sexy. she is supposed to look bubbly and geeky."

"if you are ever going to change that image I'll have to update Danny Fenton status from 'freaky nerd' to 'overprotective brother who can kick your ass'." Danny said also talking in third person "do you ever wonder what would happen if we were to stop wearing clothes that hide our body."

"you`ll get bothered by brain dead girls every five minutes and I`ll get the challenge of convincing the male population that I'm not there soul mate. so, yeah I have wondered what would happen."

"it can't be that bad. can it? "

"if you were to go to school wearing that, you`ll have a fan club within the hour." Jazz knew every piece of gossip that went on in her school and some of it was about her brother "Danny, you`re not even in high school yet and the girls in my class already think you`re cute" those girls saw her brother in his baggy clothes once "even with the family name as a detergent they still think you`re cute. if they ever were to find out that you have the body of a Olympic gymnast they`ll rape you in public."

at that comment Danny took a look in his closet mirror. his white hazmat-suit accentuated every muscle in his body. he really did look like a gymnast. "fourteen year olds aren't supposed to look like this."

"with all the training mom put us through, it`s hard not to look like that." Jazz remembered the non written Fenton family motto "if you can`t do something normal, do it with overkill." and seeing that the Fenton's aren't capable of doing anything normal, everything ended as overkill.

"ready?" Jazz asked.

"you think mom and dad are ready?" images of Jack trying to get in his suit started to form in the siblings heads "those suites were really tight."

"we'll see in a minute"

/


	2. calm before the storm

**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own Danny Phantom or the characters in it. **_

chapter 2: calm before the storm

"mads? on a scale from one to ten, how angry do you think the kids will be when they realize the portal is nuclear " a worried Jack Fenton asked.

"uhm... I don`t think that they'll be angry, rage and hate are more likely. they'll probably strip us from warm meal rights for a few months." Maddie remembered the _accident_ that got her banished from the kitchen. it sometimes occurred that the food she made came to life. nothing to panic about, just stick a fork in it and its dead. but then came the Fenton-refrigerator bringing a food army to life. the Fenton's had to fight the food for their house but unfortunately lost. they had to call a exterminator to gas the house.

after the refrigerator _accident_ a 9 year old Jazz and a 8 year old Danny finally snapped. they teamed up to fight against their parents influences. the first act against their parents was to claim the kitchen as a no parents zone. they build a force field generator to protect the kitchen and all the food in it from what they called 'poopy parents'.

"stupid force field." Jack muttered.

"don`t worry Jack. with the fake blueprints and our buffer story it will take them months to realize that the initial energy burst is powered by a modified condemned nuclear bomb." the portal may be self-sustaining when it`s active but the initial power requirements were huge. "and if we play our cards right they`ll never even know it's a bomb but rather a nice little fission reactor."

"it are moments like these when I envy other parents the most. they don`t have to sneak around if they want to build something." Jack was imagining the freedom he could have. "take the Baxter`s for instance, their son wouldn't even notice if his parents did something illegal."

"Jack, how would you interact with your children if they were of average intelligence." Maddie already knew the flaw in Jack his reasoning.

"well.. I.. I`ll play games with them and bring them places they want to go."

"play as in baseball, football, basketball?" Maddie knew jack hated sports.

"uhh.. maybe a board game."

"would that make you happy?"

"...yes? "no, it would not. Jack was thinking very hard of something fun to do with average children.

"you`ll talk them away just like you do with all the other people in the world." back in college Jack made a habit of talking endlessly to people that didn't understand him to scare them away. being alone was less painful then not being understood. "can you imagine jack. talking your own children away."

"I rather not think about it."Jack suddenly realized how few people he had in his life that actually knew him for who he was. "Maddie, do you have any secrets that you didn't tell the kids yet?"

"nope, the longest I ever kept a secret from them was with the portal. and we just told them about it ten minutes ago."

"me neither. every time I have some sort of secret I feel this urge to tell them about it."

"I know what you're talking about, I got the same thing." Maddie loved talking to her children not because she loved to talk but because they would listen and understand. "I guess twenty-five years of people that don`t listen to you because they don`t understand really does something with your psyche."

"tell me about it, last week I successfully stole a platter of fudge from the kitchen without them noticing. not even a day later I told them and they immediately upgraded the force field." Jack knew that telling them would make future trips to the kitchen impossible but he just couldn`t keep the secret.

"how long before we tell them about the bomb behind the portal" Maddie realized that they were doomed. the only question was when would the penalty come.

"if we can keep it a secret for today than it would be at least a week. you know, after the vacation." jack still didn`t get why his kids weren't going with them. "do you think they`re keeping a secret from us?"

"jack, of course they are keeping a secret from us. we`re going to Hawaii and they`re staying at home it doesn`t get any more suspicious than that." Maddie always knew when her children were hiding something from her but she never intervened unless they came to her for help. "at least we know it`s not something dangerous otherwise they would`ve come to us."

"yes, because we are experts in all that is dangerous." Jack and Maddie shared a laugh at that and they continued making preparations for the portal activation.

"mom, dad we`re ready." Jazz could be heard coming down the steps to the lab.

"hi sweaty, your father is almost done with the last few steps on the inside of the portal. any questions before we start it up." Maddie was prepared for the question she knew was to come.

"I was wondering how much po..." Danny didn`t get the chance to finish his sentence.

"**it has a buffer that charges for a week to supply the 12.1 gigawatt`s necessary for the initial energy burst!**" Jack could be heard screaming from the inside of the portal.

"oke... well that's all." Danny said

"kids! are you ready to make some Fenton history" Jack said coming from the portal.

"if we say no would that stop you?" Jazz asked.

"not a chance. now put on these goggles and wait with your mother behind the protective wall."

it didn`t take long before Jack came behind the wall. "here we go the button to our life's work." he was holding a big red button with a cable coming out of it. the cable went to the portal.

"goggles!"

the Fenton family was now looking over the protective wall at the portal.

"3..2..1.. **_banzaiiiiii!_**" Jack pushed the button starting up the portal.

the sound of electricity charging could be heard coming from the portal. the portal was building up so much power that the lights in the lab were flickering until they died. in the now dark lab the only source of light that could be seen was the red glow coming from the inside of the portal. suddenly the red glow became an intense red light until finally '_spark_' the portal died down.

the emergency lighting kicked in revealing the incredibly disappointed looks from Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"that should have worked." Maddie muttered.

Jack walked to a terminal on the wall. "Maddie, you are not going to believe this."

"what error is it."

"all of them."

the Fenton couple stood stupefied as they looked at the terminal screen. every warning, every safeguard and error that the portal could display were on screen.

"well this is the biggest fail ever." Maddie whispered to Jack.

"at least it didn`t explode. with all these errors here that has to be a small miracle"

"any idea why it didn`t work?" Jazz asked.

"well it`s clearly... without a doubt... absolutely... I have no clue." Jack didn't even know where to start looking for the problem because the portal is saying that everything is wrong.

"it seems we had this vacation perfectly planed." 'dear heaven do I need a vacation ' thought Maddie. the past few months she has been working herself to the bone with the only motivation to work on being the activation of the portal. "I really, _really_ need a break."

"kids why don`t you help me pack for tomorrow while your mother takes a nap." Jack saw that his wife was incredibly tired because of all the all-nighters she had. "honey, just relax we got this."

the rest of the night was spend packing for Jack and Maddie vacation, the kids telling their father that he`ll eventually figure what`s wrong with the portal, and Danny making a phone call.

/

the next day was Monday it was also the first day of the slumber project.

"don`t worry mom, we got everything under control." Jazz said while guiding her mother to the cab.

"oke sweetie. just promise to call if anything bad happens." Maddie was a bit worried. sure her kids were the most responsible children in the world but this was the first time she left them alone for a entire week. "don`t forget to water the plants or plant... we don`t own any plants do we?"

"mom just try to relax. you`re going on a vacation that you clearly need." Danny saw how tired his mother looked even though she had a full night of sleep "just promise me you`ll take it easy."

after giving each of her children a kiss Maddie went into the cab to sit beside her husband.

"bye kids have fun in the house, alone, without us, with no parental influences what so ever." Jack would have continued his list but after he got a elbow from his wife he settled on "see you in a week."

"bye mom, bye dad. have fun." after the cab turned the corner the Fenton children both got wicked grin`s on their face`s "let project slumber begin."

"Sam and Tuck should be here any minute now." last night Danny called his friends and asked if they wanted to help make a house of horrors look like a family home. their response was 'dude I've been dying to see your house for years.' and 'took you long enough.'

"when they`re here you can look for the portal blueprints but in the meantime please get the materials for the drywalls." the terminals for the Fenton mainframe were integrated into the walls therefore the siblings decided to hide them behind a few drywalls. "I`ll get the cleaning supplies and air freshener."

the plan for the day could be divided into three steps.

step 1 build the fake home

step 2 clean the fake home

step 3 decorate the fake home with fake family stuff.

Danny was happy he could finally get all those plasterboards out of his room. those things took up a lot of space. "just snap them in place and behold a normal cream colored room." after moving all the boards to the living room Danny heard the sound he was somewhat anxious to hear.

'ding-dong'

"heh, six am precisely " Danny asked Sam and Tuck to come at six. looks like his friends didn`t want to be a minute late.

when Danny opened the door he was met with a fourteen year old boy and girl that were grinning at him like they lost their minds. "and the creepy smile award goes to..."

"dude, you can make as much fun of us as you want, nothing is going to ruin this day for me." Tucker had spent the last eight years wondering and fantasizing about the house of his best friend and now he finally was going to see it.

"I have all the right to smile like an idiot. your home is considered the scariest building in town and it got that reputation without anyone even seeing it from the inside." Sam loved horror and mystery and the Fenton home had both.

"can we come in?" the highly excited Tucker asked.

"oh. sure come in." Danny moved out of the way so his friends could come in. "did you guys have breakfast." a growl coming from their stomachs answered the question. "me nether, let's get some breakfast." Danny walked to the kitchen followed by his friends. all was well until Danny entered the kitchen.

"ugh..." "ufff..."

Danny looked over his shoulder to see what happened. behind him laying on the floor were Sam and Tucker.

"**crap**, the force field. I forgot the force field. are you guys alright... Tuck, are you oke?"

"yes" answered Tucker

"are you hurt?"

"no"

"then why are you staring at me like that?" Danny was really worried at the moment. his friends weren't even in his house for a minute and one of them was already looking like he had a breakdown.

"I just walked into a force field. a actual force field." Tucker replied.

"Tuck, I'm really sorry. are you sure you're alright?"

"Danny you don`t understand. I. walked. into. a. force. field." Tucker was starting to sound a little bit crazy. "as in science fact, not fiction. geeks from all over the world are dreaming of what I just experienced. "

"yeah.. walking into a wall and falling on your ass. it`s a dream come true." Sam added sarcastically

"wait a sec, I`ll switch off the field so you guys can get through."

"why do you have a force field around the kitchen anyway?" Sam asked while she got up from the ground.

"to keep my parents from using it." Danny answered without thinking.

"using force fields to keep parents from rooms. now that's a dream come true" Sam was fantasizing of implementing fields in her own house, mainly her room. but then she realized something. "who made this force field?"

"me and Jazz." Danny punched in the last code and the field went down "there we go, you can come in now." but no one came "guys?"

"you made this?" Sam asked

Danny realized his mistake "I helped, you know passing screwdrivers and stuff. my parents are the real genius here. I just know how... "

"did you make this?" Sam asked again.

Danny wanted to lie but looking Sam in the eyes he just couldn't "yes".

"dude, why did you try to lie about it."

"I.. uhh.. don`t know" Danny said lying again.

"it`s a reflex." Jazz said while walking into the kitchen "Danny and I have been lying for so long that it became second nature to us."

"wait, what else have you lied about?" Sam asked.

"nothing, I only do it on reflex when I`m nervous. " Danny was telling the truth. "you and Tuck are the only people outside my family that I don`t lie to."

"we can resume this talk or any other kind of conversation when the first break starts. but now we have to start the operation or we`ll fall behind schedule." Jazz was feeling nervous around Sam and Tucker because they were seeing and hearing the things she tried to keep a secret from the world. "Danny, this granola bar will be your breakfast. start researching the portal. I will feed these two and set them to work."

"you make it sound like we`re cattle." Tucker said.

"guys, you`ll need to forgive Jazz. she doesn`t know how to handle people without her mask." Danny asked his sister to socialize with his friends without her public mask. "just the fact that she`s being herself shows how much she trusts you ."

"I`m making pancakes. do the two of you want pancakes?" Jazz wanted nothing more than to put on her social mask to feel safe from their opinion of her, but she promised her brother she wouldn't.

"pancakes sound good." "it's been a while since I had pancakes"

"wait! they get pancakes and I get a granola bar? "

"yes" Jazz said in such a casual tone that Danny didn`t know how to respond to it.

"fine, if you need me I`ll be in the study." Danny walked to his parents study. the study contained all the design of the Fenton house and Since last night it also contained the portal designs.

when entering the study Danny walked to a shelf filed with blueprints "let's see, Fenton bomber, Fenton creepstick, Fenton disintegrator, Fenton Foamer. aha! Fenton ghost portal."

what Danny got from the shelf was not a single blueprint. no, it were hundreds of them. "this is going to take a while"

Danny started arranging the blueprint around the study to get a better view of them. "they used a fractal code to make the portal more compact... but also more complex. where do I start?" he decided to work backward from the vortex emitter to the plug that went to the power source.

hours flew by while Danny was deciphering his parents blueprints. but Danny didn`t notice, he was in a world of his own or to be more precise he was in his parents world. a world filled with science that might as well be magic.

while reaching for one of the last blueprints Danny notched something. "(ccp) central command processor. " he stared at the ccp for a few minutes until a epiphany struck. everything he knew about the portal fell in the right place. "so that`s why it didn`t work." he filed his discovery away for later use and continued his research.

"last one" the last blueprint was about the connection with the Fenton mainframe "without the mainframe giving commands the portal is useless. "

"done" Danny let out a groan "how long have I been working"

Danny looked at the clock "eleven hours, damn I didn`t even notice." his stomach made a terrible noise "ugh.. well.. I`m noticing it now"

venturing outside the study and into the living room Danny noticed the progress the others made. "the houseplants are a nice touch." Danny remarked.

"yes they are, Sam let us borrow a few from her house." Jazz was very pleased with how the living room turned out "all that is left is the hallway. we`re really ahead of schedule."

"you told us we were **behind** schedule!" a tired looking Tucker wheezed out.

"selective disinformation. besides, do you really think I would let Sam get plants if we were behind schedule?" Jazz pointed out.

"**Danny your sister is evil!** I`m really trying to hate her but every time I find some grudge to hold against her she manipulates me to like her." Tucker never realized that the happy an bubbly girl he saw in public was such a manipulative puppet master. "and the worst part is that I only know that I`m being manipulated because she`s constantly pointing out how she`s does it."

"don`t worry Tuck you`ll eventually get used to it." Danny knew how Jazz could take control over a situation and twist it to her favor. "and if you don`t get used to it. well.. you`ll just have to be happy that she doesn't do anything destructive with her talents."

"I guess. it is pretty cool that she got Sam to cook." Tucker stood by amazed when Jazz pulled out Sam`s girly side. "I mean. Sam is baking a cake. Sam. baking. cake. it's like watching a eagle pilot a blimp. "

"I HEARD THAT FOLEY!" Sam Screamed from the kitchen "NO CAKE FOR YOU!"

"CAN I HAVE TUCKERS PIECE?" Danny asked Sam "I`M SO HUNGRY I COULD EAT A ROCK."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I COULD ONLY BAKE A ROCK! BECAUSE IF YOU ARE FENTON, THEN I`LL BE HAPPY TO FIND A REAL ROCK AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS."

"WHAT... NO.. I DON`T MEAN THAT. THE ONLY THING I`VE EATEN SINCE LAST NIGHT IS A GRONOLA BAR SO I`M STARVING RIGHT NOW."

"OHH.. OKE. YOU CAN HAVE TUCKERS PIECE."

"THANKS SAM."

"you do realize that if Sam was able to hear Tuckers joke She would be able to hear you without the screaming." Jazz wasn't a big fan of screaming. she considered screaming to be worse than cursing.

"oops, sorry Jazz. I just went with the moment."

"its oke. anyway, did you find anything in the blueprints to disconnect the portal?" Jazz asked.

"it's really simple. the portal has its own breaker, so if we pull the breaker the portal will just power down without consequences." Danny was amazed that such a powerful machine could be so easy to deactivate.

"so tomorrow`s schedule won`t have any delays?"

"nope, none at all."

"good. now you can help Tucker with the hallway and I`ll help Sam in the kitchen." Jazz said walking to the kitchen.

"you know dude when this day started I thought it was going to be awesome. but from my current point of view I have to say. **this day sucks**." Tucker wasn't all to happy with all the manual labor "first you tempt me with beautiful technology and then you make me hide said technology behind walls. I`m dead tired from all the work."

"Tucker, I promise that tomorrow will be a better day for you because tomorrow you are going to help me disconnect the Fenton opts-center from the Fenton mainframe." Danny saw the interest rise in Tuckers eyes.

"just to be clear. when you say disconnect, what do you mean?" Tucker was imagining a plug that could easily be pulled.

"I mean hundreds of devices that do things you couldn't even imagine being disconnected from the home grid" when seeing the smile Tucker was giving him Danny knew he had him in the bag.

"It`s the reason why we have to go to bed so early. so we can work at it tomorrow early in the morning."

"why can`t we do it today?" asked Tucker.

"we need to be fully rested to do something like this otherwise we might make a mistake." Mistakes could be fatal. Danny thought. "anyway, let's get this hallway done so we can rest."

while Tucker was putting a plasterboard against the wall one thought went through his mind.

"tomorrow is going to be awesome."


	3. the dead of Daniel Fenton

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or the characters in it. _

chapter 3 the dead of Daniel Fenton.

Tuesday 6am. today will be the day that Jazz her friend come over to spend a week at the Fenton household. they will meet at the mall around 9am and shop for snack food and other stuff you`ll need for a sleepover.

today's plan is for the siblings to shut down all Fenton systems. if Jazz her friends react positive to Danny`s presence he is allowed to stay. however if they react negatively Danny will leave with Sam and Tucker and stay at their homes for the duration of the week.

let the day begin.

biep..

"hmm?"

biep... biep...

"ugh. five more minutes" Danny murmured.

"goood morning starrshiiiine, the world says helllooooo"

"**fuck** you Tuck"

"wow, dude that is the first time I`ve ever heard you curse."

"well, if you don`t shut up very soon it`ll be the last time you hear me curse."

"curses and promises of dead... you are not a morning person are you?"

"leave now or I`ll do something to your smart phone that will leave you traumatized."

"fine fine I`m going." Tucker didn`t know how to handle a cranky Danny and frankly he didn't want to learn how, so he decided to go get some breakfast instead.

when he walked into the kitchen he spotted two girls who where surprisingly awake. "hi Jazz, hi Sam good morning."

"morning Tuck" the girls echoed.

"hey Sam, aren't you usually all doom and gloom in the morning?" Tucker asked.

"she tried and she failed." a smug looking Jazz replied. "we now both posses a understanding on how to act in the morning. don`t we Samantha?"

Sam swallowed before she replied "indeed we have Jasmine, from now on I shall adapt to the standard that is expected from me. or at least in your presence."

"oke... well... cursing and death threatening Danny is starting to look like the perfect roommate right about now." Tucker started to imagine what Jazz had done to Sam to make her sound so obedient. all he came up with were forms of torture.

"Danny cursed you say? it seems like I need to have a little talk with my brother."

when Jazz left the kitchen to do god knows what to Danny, Tucker took his chance "Sam what the fuck happened?"

"ssshh, she will hear you curse. you don`t want her to hear you curse."

"but she called you Samantha. nobody calls you that and lives."

"let`s just say that if my parents were to adopt her methods of persuasion I would be a pink princes by now."

"it can't be that bad."

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh" a deadly scream resonated from Danny`s room.

"I`ll take that back." just like cursing Tucker never heard Danny scream. "what do you think she did to him?"

"I don`t know Tuck and I don`t want to know."

/

Jazz was inside Danny`s room, planning how to get him out of his bed without hurting him. she decided to take the standard approach. she walked towards the bed, got in besides him and hugged him.

"Danny? Danny? are you sleeping Danny?" Jazz couldn`t help but smirk.

"very funny Jazz." Danny said while turning to his side to face her.

"just be glad I didn`t make Tucker do this. and don`t say he won`t do it because if the price is right he will do anything." then Jazz thought of something "and then there's Sam, she would pay good money to get in your bed."

"Sam wouldn`t want that. she`s just a friend and besides her morning mood is worse than mine so she won`t be doing anything in the morning."

"I already fixed that mood of hers." Jazz smiled when she saw Danny fully waking up.

"what did you do?" although he had a suspicion he needed to hear it to be sure.

"well. let`s see. when I tried to wake her she told me to _'fuck of'_.

when I told her my opinion of cursing and told her to never do it in my house again she told me to _'bite her'_ so I did, in her ear."

in her excitement Jazz moved even closer to Danny.

"she instantly woke up and asked _'what the hell my problem is'_.

I then pined her down on her inflatable mattress and put my face a inch away from hers. using my psychotic seductress voice I whispered _'I don`t have a problem little Sammy'_.

her eyes narrowed and in a angry frustrated voice she said _'if you ever call me that again I`ll kill you'_.

I laughed in her face. I couldn't help it. it was just too funny. _'ooh Sammy your little mask of anger is adorable.'_ she tried to move but we both knew she wasn't going anywhere. _'we both know that you don`t hate the name. no, you are afraid of it. afraid of what it symbolizes.' _

_'shut up Jazz. you don`t know me.'_

_'you are right Sammy, I don`t know you. but that isn`t necessary because I can see who you are. even if you try to hide it with that little mask of yours I can still see what you are hiding. want to hear what I see?'_

_'shut the fuck up'_

_'wrong answer Samantha. the first time I ever saw you, you were a little blond girl in a pink dress covert with dirt and you were desperately clinging to my brother.'_

_'shut up'_

_'why would you hold on to my brother as if he was your only hope? it`s not like you didn't have any other people to protect you. take your mother for instance, she would love to protect you from anything and everything.'_

_'stop'_

_'like those awful children that got your dress dirty on your first day of school. she sure made it clear not to mess with __**her**__ Sammy. what is that Sammy? you had fun? don`t be silly dear. how can you have fun with children so barbaric that they play in the mud.'_

_'please stop'_

_'you must have begged your grandmother to change your mothers mind on your wardrobe. and when your mother agreed you made sure no one would ever recognize little Sammy because who wants to play with a child with a psycho mother. you cut your hair short and dyed it black. you went with your grandmother to buy boys clothing. and when your grandmother dropped you off for your second day of school you prayed to god that that one boy didn`t recognize you. the boy that didn`t run when your mother started threatening. the boy that didn`t leave your side when you started crying. the boy that got hit by your mother because he wouldn't leave your side. so when that boy smiled at you and said_

_hi I`m Danny and are you new here? I didn't see you yesterday._

_it was the happiest moment of your life._

_yeah. I`m new. my name is Sam and you better not call me Sammy because I`ll kick your ass if you do.'_

I releases Sam from my grip and sat beside her.

_'I understand why you use a mask to feel safe in public, I do the same thing. but I will not tolerate any cursing in the only place where I can be myself. so, the next time you feel like cursing in my presence I advise you to contain it. do you understand, Samantha?'_

_yes._"

after Jazz was done with her story Danny sat upright in his bed. "Jazz...? are you alright?"

"no, I`m not alright! the first thing I`ve done today was opening the mental wounds of a girl that is one step away from becoming a drug addict. and I have no idea why I did that to her."

"drug addict? Sam would never do that."

"I didn`t say she is an addict I said she is one step away of becoming one. actually it`s more like three steps. her grandmother, Tucker and you."

"you`ll have to explain that one to me because I really don`t see what I have to do with her not doing drugs."

"you, Tucker and her grandmother are the only people in her life that she doesn`t view as evil. she was probably born with a very strong moral compass. however the people around her were corrupted by money, popularity and greed. so when you and Tuck came in her life she thought she was graced by angels."

"angels? me? Tuck? Jazz that is a bit farfetched don`t you think?"

"you have this uncontrolled urge to help people even if it puts you in a awkward position and tucker is so damned blunt that it looks like he isn`t capable of lying. you two both have flaws but to Sam you are the closest things to angels she knows of. and if her angels were ever to leave her she would be in a very dark place."

Danny started thinking about what Jazz said "this is a new concept for me Jazz. someone actually depending so much on me it`s... weird. I like to keep things simple by living in the moment so I never planned for any of that to happen."

"well, for someone that doesn`t plan these things you sure have a following of people that get some sort of sanity from you."

"do I want to know who they are?"

"no, it is better if you don`t know. if you knew what it is you do you`ll put more effort in it and have a major burnout. but I will tell you this. if you where to disappear a lot of people would go insane, me included."

Danny still didn`t understand how he affected other people. the only people who he socializes with where either Sam, Tucker or his family and even with these people he didn`t feel like he did much.

"while we`re still on the subject of going insane. Danny, I need a mask to guide me when I`m with people otherwise I`ll do things like I did to Sam. yesterday went well because no one challenged me but this morning when Sam pulled that dark emo crap on me, and I had no self set rules to follow, I did the first thing that popped into my mind. and now I can`t go back to being bubbly Jazz Fenton."

"oke Jazz, I understand. and I also see the problem with using your old mask after what you`ve done. I mean, can you imagine." Danny cleared his throat to do a impersonation of Jazz her voice "I can see into your soul, your blackness, your existence and I can twist it to do my bidding... so! who wants chocolate chips on their muffin."

while Danny was laughing about this concept Jazz was contemplating it. "you know... that isn`t such a bad idée."

"huh?"

"think about it. I`ll use the bubbly mask in public and a new mask for Sam and Tucker. yesterday Tucker said I was evil just because I applied some basic psychology. so why not make a new evil mask for fun."

the image of his sister constantly switching from teenage role model to psychotic puppet master made Danny lose himself in laughter. "please please do that. it`ll be hilarious."

"oke. all I need is a intro for Tucker."

"intro?"

"yes, Sam`s intro to Jasmine was what I did to her this morning but Tucker doesn`t have a intro yet." after a quick planning session in her head Jazz had a idée "with Tucker I`m going take the 'monster in the dark' approach. he`ll know that there is something out there but he`ll never see it. and for the intro I have you."

"me?"

"yes, would you mind screaming like you're being tortured to death?"

"me screaming? I don`t know Jazz."

Jazz gave Danny the cutest puppy dog pout she could muster and said "please Danny. please make your best friends think I murdered you."

Danny chuckled. "oke Jazz. you win."

"thanks little brother" Jazz gave Danny a kiss on his cheek and got out of his bed.

"you might want to cover your ears. and open the door." Danny suggested. "It's a good thing Fenton-works is sound proof otherwise the neighbors would go insane."

"nah, they are used to it. and most of the houses neighboring us are empty." after Jazz opened the door she covert her ears "ready."

**"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh"**

"ooh, this will do nicely."

"yep, if this doesn`t scare them nothing will." Danny said while massaging his throat. "couldn`t scream harder if I tried."

"now let's join the victims in the kitchen."

"you go ahead I`ll be right there."

/

In the kitchen Sam and Tucker were having a conversation.

"so Sam, what are you going to do when we`re done here?" Tucker asked while eating his toast.

"don`t know. go home I guess. I don`t have anything planed." Sam didn`t like planning things ahead. she liked to live in the moment.

"why don`t you come to my house. I`ve got a few videogames you could checkout."

"that oke with your parents?"

"yeah, the plan was that if Danny gets rejected by the 'slumber subjects' he would get his ass dumped at my place so my parents know someone might come."

"oke, then I`ll go home with you."

"great. hey Sam? why have I never seen your home?" just like Danny`s home Tucker never saw Sam`s home. however because Danny`s home was much more mysterious they never talked about Sam`s house.

"my parents don`t allow any bad influences in the house. but because they have such high standards they see everything as a bad influence."

"then how do you get in?" Tucker o so subtly asked.

"my grandma gave me a key."

"oh... you know I suddenly am very grateful with my family. they don`t pressure me to do stuff or make stuff that could kill me. my family is the best."

"... thanks for sharing that Tuck."

"your Welkom."

a comfortable silence fell while they ate their breakfast until "well Danny should be down here any moment now and Tuck I want to thank you for telling me about Danny cursing. I can`t be everywhere at once so sometimes he gets this weird idée that he can get away with cursing. it`s quite silly actually. but now that I have you it will be much easier to monitor him. you will tell me when he does something bad, won`t you?" Jazz tilted her head and gave tucker a slight smile.

Tucker felt a shiver go up his spine. "I will Jazz."

"thank you Tucker." Jazz put a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear "you made the right decision."

"good morning guys." Danny said while walking in the kitchen.

"dude are you alright?" Tucker said while inspecting Danny for damage.

"why wouldn`t I be?"

"you just screamed like you were being tortured. and seeing that Jazz was in your room..." Sam trailed that sentence of when she noticed Jazz looking at her.

"yes, Jazz wanted me to scream. first I didn`t want to but she can be very persuasive." this technically isn`t a lie thought Danny.

"oke. today's schedule will be short but important. first breakfast then I`ll show Tucker how to operate a Fenton terminal while Danny shows Sam how the breaker room works. and finally we will go through the process of shutting down the Fenton grid. any questions?"

"why shut down the grid anyway?" it is something Tucker has been wondering for a time now.

"Jazz doesn`t want to leave anything to chance. all equipment with the word Fenton on it has the tendency to misfire at random. and the consequences of that could range from being covert in sludge to dying." a clear image of himself with blond hair popped into Danny`s head. "or dyeing. random truly is the key word."

"wait. dying? are we in danger?" a worried Tucker asked.

"don`t worry Tuck with our parent gone the chance of something misfiring is reduced to a relative small probability." Danny was slightly offended that his friend thought he would drag them into danger.

"relative? relative to what?" Sam asked.

"relative to my parents actually being here."

"oh. I feel safe now" Sam sarcastically remarked "that is still not saying a lot about our safety."

"Sam, I would never put you in danger and if you for some reason are in danger than I`ll make sure you are safe. I`ll protect you Sam." Danny was staring her right in the eyes to make the point come across because he wanted his friends to know that he`ll be there if they needed him.

"oke.." was all that Sam said before looking away with a slight blush on her face.

"dude what about me." Tucker interjected.

"same goes for you tuck. but it will be a lot harder seeing how lady karma hates you."

"ahh. how cute." Jazz teased. "when you`re done being fluffy and all, eat. we have a schedule to follow and I won`t be there all morning to guide you. Tucker when you`re done meet me in the guestroom. there is a terminal we can use. and Danny when you are done take Sam to the breaker room and show her the ropes."

"aye aye captain." Danny couldn`t resist the stupid joke.

/

"Sam, help me move this couch." Danny and Sam where currently in the living room.

"weren`t we supposed to go to the breaker room?" Sam asked while pushing the couch.

"yep, that`s why we have to move this couch. the breaker room is underneath it." while looking at Sam`s face Danny noticed she had a small smile. "so, I take it you`re enjoying the secrets of the Fenton house of horror."

"well, I haven`t seen much but yes I'm enjoying myself. yesterday I walked into something that only exists in fiction and today I faced a thing close akin to a monster and discovered a secret trapdoor in your living room." when the couch was moved it revealed a steel trapdoor that Danny opened. "ooh, ominous ladder descending into darkness. me like."

"here`s your flashlight. do you want to go first or should I lead the way?"

"you go first."

while Danny went through the trapdoor he decided to start the explanation "you might think that this shaft goes to the breaker room but it does not. the shaft is the breaker room."

when Sam entered the shaft she started to point her flashlight around her. "WOW, that are a lot of breaker handles." she was in a circular shaft which walls were covert in circuit breakers.

"every device in Fenton-works has its own breaker circuit. my parents love redundancy to the point that it became a way of life."

Sam pointed her flashlight down "how deep is this shaft?"

"four meters."

"huh?"

"thirteen feet."

"oh. ooh... damn that is a lot of breakers."

when Sam reached the bottom of the shaft she noticed just how narrow the shaft really was. it could just hold the two of them snugly. very snugly. so snugly that Sam was thanking the gods that it was also dark so Danny wouldn`t see the blush she was sporting.

"you may already have noticed but every breaker has a number and a color. every color is sorted in a ring that follows the wall and the numbers start at the left side of the ladder and count upwards until it reaches the right side of the ladder, then it continues at the left side again."

"there sorted in a rainbow pattern. red at the top of the shaft and violet at the bottom." Sam deduced.

"yep, all but these seven main breakers. move over so I can show you." after some twist and turns and Sam`s face going from red to violet Danny managed to show the seven main breakers.

"wait. if these shutdown the entire house why not pull them?"

"because some machines have a back-up power source and a security protocol that triggers whatever that machine does when the grid goes offline. so we first have to shut down those devices before we can turn the grid off."

"and that`s what Tucker`s learning from Jazz?" Sam guessed.

"yes and no. remember how I told you that my parents love redundancy. well, they made sure that their devices would run no matter what. so Jazz and I had to get creative. to turn off those devices Jazz and I will have to short circuit the device while you jam the circuit breaker and Tucker uploads a kill code to the device."

"wouldn`t that break it?"

"no, just confuse the device enough that when you let go of the breaker it will shut down. and the next time we restore the breaker everything will be back to normal. it`s perfect."

"how do we communicate? do I get a walkie talkie or something."

Danny got something from his pocket. "here, Fenton-Phones. it goes in your ear. just talk and everyone will hear you."

at that moment the phones activated and Jazz could be heard. _"Danny, are you and Sam ready?"_

"yes, we`re ready."

_"good, now go to the opcenter I`ll take the house." _

"oke, Jazz. I'm on it." with that Danny left the breaker room.

_"oke guy`s here we go." _Jazz could be heard from every phone. _"Fenton ecto-scanner-array. Sam go to breaker blue-93. Tucker the codename is 'big brother`s watching you.' awaiting response."_

_"what do you mean big brother`s watching you?" _Sam asked.

_"it's the grid name Tucker needs to upload the kill code." _Jazz answered.

_"it`s a bit silly don`t you think." _Sam remembered who made the machine in the first place_ "never mind. oh I found the breaker."_

_"good now hold it so it can`t move."_

_"holding it."_

_"short-circuiting the device now. Tucker upload kill code."_

_"kill code uploading and... done" _came Tuckers voice.

_"oke. Sam let the breaker go."_

_"breaker flipped."_

_"and the device is off. that went perfect. Danny you ready?"_

_"yes I`m on the roof of the opcenter. oke, Fenton ghost-shield-generator. Sam you need breaker Purple-24. Tucker the codename is 'may the force be with you.' awaiting response."_

_"found the breaker and holding it."_

_"tuck I`m short-circuiting it upload the kill code"_

_"uploading and...done"_

_"releasing breaker"_

_"and it worked. good. Jazz are you ready?"_

_"yep, Fenton emergency-backup-ghost-shield-generator. breaker blue-103. code 'I`ll be back.' awaiting response."_

_"I`ll be back. seriously are all devices going to have these codes." _Sam said while looking for the breaker.

_"yes, they all have some sort of lame joke Sam. can`t change that."_

_"found the breaker and holding it."_

_"shot circuiting it. Tucker."_

_"uploading... done"_

_"breaker flipped."_

_"device off. Danny?"_

as they fell into a routine time flew by and it was 8:40am before they knew it. "I`m going to the mall to retrieve the 'slumber subject' be back at 10." and so Jazz left Danny and his friends to finish the job. a job that got boring and repetitive as time went on, until...

"oke guys last one. Tucker you won`t have to upload a kill code for this one, just read its status and your done. and Sam instead of holding the breaker you have to flip it when I say so." Danny was in the lab standing in front of the most advanced piece of technology on the planet. "Fenton Ghost-portal. breaker orange-256. grid code 'this sucker is nuclear'. huh? that`s strange"

_"wait. __**did you say ghost-portal!**__"_ Sam nearly screamed trough the phones.

**_"did you say nuclear!" _**Tucker actually screamed trough the phones.

"yes Sam I did say ghost-portal. and Tucker I can guarantee you that the portal isn`t nuclear in any way. although I don`t know why my parents chose that code. all the other codes were obvious."

and then Tucker went all nerd on them " it`s a quote from 'back to the future' where Marty asks the doc if the time machine is nuclear. and the doc response with 'no, no, no, no. _This sucker's electrical, but I need a nuclear reaction to- to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity I need_ '"

"ooh, I think I got it. 1.21 gigawatts, the portal uses 12.1 gigawatts." Danny felt a lot better after this discovery. he was worried his parents sneaked a reactor into the house.

"you are so showing us that portal when we`re done." Sam Said, excitement clear in her voice.

"I don`t know Sam. it's in the lab and the lab is off limits for guests." for a good reason Danny thought.

"Danny. you stuck me in a hole for two hours. a hole that I`m still in I might add. and when I get out of this hole there better be a portal tour ready for me or else I`ll rip you a new hole. do you understand Fenton?"

maybe if there is no power in the lab It`ll be safe enough. "oke, oke, but first wrap this up. Tucker what is the status of the portal?"

"it says idle and buffer at 17%."

"good. Sam you can pull the breaker."

"breaker flipped."

"oke Sam. now you can pull the main breakers with color blue, green, orange, purple and violet. but leave red and yellow as they are."

"wont that cut power to the lab?"

"yes"

"but I want to see things in action."

"**over my dead body!** it is too dangerous. and don`t complain any further. it`s either this or nothing. now meet me in the living room so we can push the couch back to its place."

/

as Danny walks into the living room he is met with some indifferent faces. "'sigh' I`m sorry guys. you must have expected more when you came here yesterday but the whole idée behind this operation is to make all the interesting go away. I promise you that when school starts I'll give you a grand tour of everything. now do you want to see the portal?"

"dear god do I want to see the portal." Sam smiled.

"dude, do you even have to ask?" Tucker gave Danny a raised eyebrow.

"well then. let's go to the lab. follow me." Danny started walking towards the lab door. when he opened it, it revealed a stairway descending far below the house.

after they made a second turn on the stairway Tucker began to get restless. "how deep is this lab."

"12 meters."

"huh?"

"39 feet."

"oh. ooh... how the hell did it get there?" Tucker had no idée how the Fenton`s got permission to build something underneath a populated area.

"first my parents put a force field with the dimensions of the lab underground. then they put a second force field into the first one. they made the second force field expand pushing away the dirt and creating a room underground. the dirt that got pushed away got compressed against the first force field creating a solid wall. and finally they reinforced the room with steel and constructed this stairway to it."

it took a moment for Tucker to realize that Danny wasn`t joking "that is incredible."

"if you think that`s cool wait until I tell you what the opcenter can do." Danny was pretty sure that if he told Tucker about the opcenter that the technophile would pass out. "anyway we`re here. welcome to the lab."

"wow, oke, well, damn." Sam didn`t know how to respond to what she was seeing because before her was a room about the size of two tennis fields filled with machines that looked way too advanced to be from this century.

Tucker fell to his knees "Danny?"

"yes Tuck?"

"that tour you promised, does it contain demonstrations?"

"yes, I already have a few things in mind to show you."

"Danny, remember in second grade when you made Valery think that I puked in her backpack?"

"yeah?"

"I forgive you."

"oh. thanks? I guess. anyway, this way to the portal." Danny walked to the other side of the lab. and stopped before the metal doors of the portal. "so what do you guys think?"

"it`s a hexagon with blast doors in it. not what I was expecting" a disappointed Sam Said. "what`s behind the doors?"

"at the moment, nothing."

"let me rephrase that. what`s behind the doors if the portal is powered on?" a annoyed Sam asked.

"I don`t really know. it didn`t work when my parents tried to activate it."

"what went wrong?" Tucker asked while putting his hand on the blast door.

"we still don`t know what happened but I got a suspicion." Danny remembered his finding when he went through the blueprints. "when the portal failed it displayed all possible error messages, that doesn`t make sense because some of those errors told that the portal couldn`t display anything at all. so that means that all those messages were nonsense and there is nothing wrong with the portal."

"then why didn`t it work?"

"I think that the 'ccp'(central command processor) isn`t getting any power. the portal works like this. first a computer loads a job in the portals memory, a job like startup and shutdown. then that job is read by the ccp that turns that job into commands the portal understands. the commands are send to all the other parts of the portal to follow. if a part doesn`t respond to a command then the portal will display a error message. but because the ccp isn`t getting any power no commands are being send and therefore all parts are sending error messages."

it took Tucker a moment to let the information sink in but his love for all things tech got him through it. "makes sense. do you have any proof to confirm it."

"no, my parents went on vacation before I could tell them."

Sam was starting to understand what they were talking about. "to boil it down. you think you know what`s wrong with the portal and you need to get in to prove your right. so what`s stopping you?"

"my parents don`t want me or Jazz to tamper with the portal."

"your parents must have worked really hard to build this portal." Sam started.

"yep, it`s their lives work."

"they must have been really sad when it didn`t work."

"yes they were." years of living with Jazz made Danny realize what was coming next.

"wouldn`t it be nice that when they come back from their vacation that you know how to fix the portal. I think they would be really happy if you did that for them." Sam gave a innocent smile.

"you are more like my sister than you realize." Danny chuckled when he saw Sam`s smile slip from her face.

"but you`re right. I`ll take a look." Danny started walking to a supply closet.

"where are you going." Tucker asked.

"hazmat suit. I need some protection if I want to go in there." when he opened the closet he saw that all his old suites were gone except for the skintight ones. " 'kids! catsuits are the future. love -Jack'. damn it dad."

'calm down Fenton only Sam and Tuck are here and you trust them' Danny thought "guys remember last year`s heat wave were you thought I was crazy for wearing a sweater."

"you are crazy. every summer you wear winter clothing." Tucker said.

"well, I do it for a reason. I`m actually very self conscious about my body."

"Danny, you don`t have to be afraid of us judging you. we`re your friends." Sam said compassionately.

"yeah dude, not everyone is supposed to look like a model. it doesn't matter if your body isn`t perfect, neither are ours. we will accept you for the person you are." Tucker was pretty proud of his little speech.

Danny took a calming breath. "guys, my parents threw away all the normal hazmat-suits and left these skintight ones. I can`t wear my cloths under these so I have to strip to my boxers."

"I`m not turning around. this is a good opportunity for you to get over your fear." 'it`s a opportunity alright.' thought Sam as she tried not to smirk.

"oke guys, here I go." Danny pulled his shirt over his head.

**"holy shit! would you look at those abbs!" **Sam shouted without thinking.

**"you damn traitor! all this time I thought you were a fellow nerd!" **Tucker shouted with thinking.

"the speech about not judging went right out of the window didn`t it." Danny said while blushing.

"oops, sorry Danny. you just shocked me that`s all." a almost violet colored Sam said.

"I`m not apologizing. all those years of being bullied and you could`ve just kicked their asses. It`s crazy." Tucker was truly questioning Danny`s sanity.

"I had my reasons Tuck." Danny quickly put on his white hazmat-suite and got some safety goggles and a flashlight. "I hate these suits so much."

"how are you going to open the blast doors if there is no power?" Tucker asked.

"emergency door release. it has a back-up power source." Danny pushed some buttons on the wall and the doors opened. "here I go."

after a few steps into the portal Danny noticed how dark it was on the inside and turned on his flashlight. pure amazement was what Danny felt as he looked at the inner workings of the portal. it is one thing to see it on paper but from the inside you could actually feel the importance of everything around you. "three meters forward and on the left panel under a ecto-coil." Danny was looking for a dark blue box with the letters ccp carved into it, what he found was different than he expected.

"you have got to be kidding me." once again Danny was amazed but this time for a completely different reason. as Danny pointed the flashlight on the blue box he saw that it had two cylindrical objects sticking out of it. one red and the other green. "buttons... on and off buttons ... on the inside of the portal."

"this has got to be the stupidest thing they have ever done." When Danny entered the portal he was expecting a lose wire or a missing part not a actual button that needed to be pressed.

"ugh, whatever. let`s see if they actually pressed it." in Danny`s mind nothing could`ve gone wrong. the portal was cut from its power source and there was no computer to give the portal a job to execute. so he pushed the on button to check if it was actually pushed in the first place. it was not.

- ccp booting...

- ccp online

- searching memory

- Job found loading 'testrun-task'

- converting 'testrun-task'

- commands acquired run 'testrun-task'

- error 5332 insufficient power ! buffer 17% :: 90% needed

- override :: code 'kids, sorry for the nuke'

- secondary power source configured

- continue 'testrun-task'

task1- load vortex datasheet

task1- calibrate ecto-coils

task1- systems go

systems - power up initiated

systems - vortex stability at 73% ! foreign matter detected :: Foreign matter lost

systems - vortex stability at 97% :: sufficient stability acquired

systems - task2

task2- record data

task2- error 1053 mainframe not found ! all data lost

task2- shutdown initiated

- job 'testrun-task' completed

- searching memory

- no job found

- shutdown

- goodbye


	4. waking up

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Danny Phantom or the characters in it. _

chapter 4 waking up

'cold... so cold... laying on cold... floor? why? ugh... sleep.. metal floor... pillow.. no pillow. just portal.'

with that Danny`s mind fully awakened. "portal... what happened." he tried to recall but nothing came.

"calm down Fenton just take it one step at a time." Danny took in the situation. "I was unconscious on the floor inside the portal so something knocked me out, and stole my clothes." as he looked down he saw that he was only wearing his boxers.

seeing nothing of interest inside the portal Danny decided to go outside. he slowly stood up feeling all his muscles complain. "ugh.. what the hell happened."

when Danny reached the opening of the portal he took in the lab. "oh.. my... god."

'red. so much red. everything is covered in red. I`m gonna be sick' pushing down his feelings to concentrate instead, Danny noticed two red lumps laying on the lab floor. "**Sam! tucker!**"

"oh god. oh god. oh god. please don`t be dead. please don`t be dead." starting with Sam he felt for a pulse. "please. please. please. **yes!**" he saw her breath and decided to move on to Tucker. "come on Tuck you to." he felt a pulse and saw his chest move so he went to the next priority. "why is everything covert in bloo... red. why is everything covert in red. everything but the portal." after a quick inspection Danny discovered that the red seemed to have exploded from the portal. the portal he was in just a few moment ago.

"prioritize Fenton. what is more important. Sam and Tuck are stable but covert in red. but luckily they are unconscious. the lab is covered in red but no one will see it. I`m standing in my boxer with red hands and feet, and the clothes I left in the lab are red."

Danny looked at the clock "it`s 9:58 and at ten Jazz will bring home six school girls. fuck! if I don`t move fast I`ll get caught red-handed... literally." after cleaning the sink in the lab. Danny started to wash the red from his body. "come on. hurry... done. crap! its ten and I don`t have any clothes." he hurried up the steps leading to the hallway hoping that he still had time.

"Danny?"

"ooh la la."

"busted."

"Jazz your brother can stay. we would be mad to sent a specimen of this quality away."

"Danny? what are you doing in your underwear?" Jazz asked with a calm voice but on the inside she was panicking.

and suddenly all the panic and stress were pushed from Danny`s mind because he entered familiar territory... lying. "darn it! I thought you wouldn`t be back for another ten minutes. well, there goes that plan."

"what plan?" one of the girls asked.

"ooh, nothing much. I was planning to dress up in a scary costume as introduction to the Fenton house of horror before you realize that there is no horror in this house." Danny mind was weaving lies at a fast pace. "I guess I screwed up."

"oh, don`t worry Fenton you gave us something to look at." the girl licked her lips. "I rather have this than some stupid five dollar Halloween costume. that wouldn't scare us anyway."

"yeah, I guess you`re ri... " a shock went through Danny`s body making him tense. he felt a cold sensation wash over his skin.

"**holy crap!**" "**aaaahh!**""**no way!**"

Danny didn`t know what was going on until he looked at his hands. "bones." he mumbled. he was looking at the bones in his hands but when he tried to touch them he felt flesh. then he realized that it was invisible, his flesh was invisible and people could see his skeleton. he focused on the cold sensation willing it to go away, and it did. as his skin became visible again he put on a smile. "wouldn`t scare you anyway, huh?"

"damn, I`ll admit that that was impressive. and you didn`t scare me, you just startled me. although one of us passed out and one screamed for her life. your sister is frozen in a horrified stance and I think I can smell urine."

Danny looked at his sister. "Jazz? you alright?"

it took a few seconds for the question to register. "huh? oh. yes, I`m alright just never do that again."

"will try Jazz. anyway, could Sam borrow some clothes from you. there was a accident in the lab and her clothes got stained by a liquid. also do you know where we left the Fenton shampoo, you know the one that removes everything that you were not born with."

"yeah, I know the one you mean. I`ll bring it down to the lab with the clothes." Jazz wanted to see what happened in the lab.

"great, speaking of clothes I should get some." with that Danny raced up the stairs to his room. instead of going to his closet to get clothes, he first went to his first aid kit. "tranquilizers. this should keep them unconscious for a while." then he went to his closet to get clothes and saw a old hazmat-suite hanging in there. "don`t want to make my clothes red again." so he also took the hazmat in addition to two pairs of clothing. he put on a pair and took the rest down to the lab.

"Danny, what would Sam want to wear." Jazz asked when Danny raced passed her.

"doesn`t matter as long as it fits." Danny went down the stairs of the lab. when he got down there he put on the old hazmat. and walked to Sam and Tucker`s bodies. "thank god, you are still unconscious. and with this tranquilizer I hope you stay that way for a while."

he gave both Sam and Tucker a tranquilizers. "this should give me two hours."

the plan that Danny came up with involved the Fenton emergency shower located in the lab. he would destroy all evidence of this accident ever happening and later tell them a believable lie.

he walked to the bathroom beside the lab and prepared the shower. Danny then took a mop and started to clean a path from the bathroom to the stairs of the lab. then he dragged Tucker to the bathroom. "you first buddy. believe me this is more awkward for me than it will ever be for you."

he striped Tucker of his red clothing and tried to forced him to let go of his Smartphone. "seriously, your unconscious and drugged, and you still can`t let go of your phone? fine, I`ll let it get ruined by the water." suddenly Tucker let go of his phone. "sometimes you scare me Tuck."

after a incredibly awkward washing session Danny heard a voice in the lab.

"**oh my god! everything is covered in blood! it looks like a fucking horror movie in here! Danny where the hell are you!**"

"I`m in the bathroom. washing Tucker."

Jazz walked into the bathroom. her skin was several shades lighter then it supposed to be. "I got Sam a blue sundress. think she`ll hate it?"

"yes, but it`s perfect for my cover story."

"you want to cover this up?"

"of course I want to cover this up Jazz. I`ll make it look like it was all in their heads so they`ll never have to look back and remember the day that they got covert in their friend`s blood."

"you think this is your blood?"

"it's the only explanation. the blood came from the portal. and I was the only blood holding thing in the portal."

"**you were in the portal! **and it turned on... and bones... blood...ghost... oh god, Danny are...are you?"

"I don`t know Jazz. I have to be, but I don`t feel like I`m dead. can you promise me that until we have answers that you`ll act like I`m alive. "

"yes Danny, for you I will. here`s the shampoo."

"great, anyway I`ve got this covert so you can entertain your guests."

"Do you need anything else?"

"yes, could you show your friends the roof in about forty minutes? I need to drag Sam and Tucker to my room."

"will do and good luck." with that Jazz left the lab.

"so Tuck, time for some shampoo." in about ten minutes Danny had Tucker cleaned and dressed in his clothes. "now it`s Sam`s turn." he laid Tucker against the bathroom wall and went to get Sam.

"Sam if you ever get to know what I`m about to do, please don`t kill me... further." he lifted Sam from the ground an brought her to the bathroom.

"calm down Fenton, you`ve seen your sister naked many times and she`s a lot more endowed than Sam will ever be. just tread her like she`s your sister." Danny willed his mind to calm down. it didn`t work.

"Sam, me treating you as a sister is not going to happen so I`m going to kill some emotions. that way I won`t think of anything perverted." killing emotions is something the Fenton siblings learned in their early years and it is also the cause of most of their mental problems. because it damages the mind they only use it in dire situations.

"let`s do this." he removed her top and her skirt. "damn, the blood went through your clothes. guess I can`t blame this on your period. hehe." then he removed the bloodied underwear and laid her under the showerhead. Danny washed all the red stains from her body and then started on her hair.

using the Fenton shampoo that could remove anything that wasn`t a part of your body he started to work. "oh, that`s right black isn`t your natural hair color. I almost forgot how sunny your hair was back then, it still is."

After he was done washing her he dressed her in the blue sundress Jazz got her. "hi Sammy, I haven`t seen you for a long time."

Danny laid her beside Tucker and left the Bathroom. he looked at the clock... he wiped off the clock and discovered that it was eleven. "Jazz should be on the roof."

he took off his hazmat and went back into the bathroom to get Sam and Tucker. he lifted Sam over his shoulder and carried Tucker under his arm. when he started to walk Tucker began to squirm. Danny figured what the problem was. "Smartphone. That is one scary subconscious obsession you`ve got Tuck." Danny said as he got the phone.

he carried them up the lab stairs and paused when he reached the top. "can`t hear them... good." Danny went to his room and put his friends down on his bed.

"now we play the waiting game."


End file.
